Spider Solitaire
by lil smiles
Summary: One year. One year to the day. And Lisbon remembers. One year post 2x08 His Red Right Hand. Jane/Lisbon banter. In memory of Sam Bosco. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Felt nolstalgic, so I wrote this little fic. Dedicated to the memory of Agent Samuel Bosco. Enjoy.**

**Spoilers: 2x08 _His Red Right Hand_**

**Disclaimer: If I had my way, Bosco would still be around.**

* * *

**Spider Solitaire**

One year. One year, to the day. She hadn't given it much thought when she woke up in the morning. It wasn't until she stepped into her office and opened her bottom desk drawer that it truly hit her. The half full bottle of tequila sat there, mocking her. She was reaching for it, when the door clattered open. Leave it to Jane to have impeccably perfect timing.

"Top of the morning to you, Lisbon," he exclaimed with a flourish.

She nudged the drawer close with her foot before greeting him.

"Morning."

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, lovely."

Conversation stalled. She had hoped he would take it as a sign to leave her alone. She really had to learn not to be so optimistic.

"I was thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself," she quipped.

She cracked a smile, feeling proud that at least her wit was still intact.

"As I was saying," he continued with a smile, "I was thinking that we should take the day off."

"Is that so? I might as well put up a sign that says, _Criminals of Sacramento, go nuts_."

"Cute."

"I try."

"It's only one day," he reasoned.

"You think psychopaths take days off?"

"No, but I'm sure they at least enjoy their vacation time, unlike some people I know."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have actual work to do. Just because we're not out in the field doesn't mean I can run around town, pissing off every politician and bigwig."

"Don't forget about our local police officials. They have fragile egos."

Rolling her eyes for the first, though probably not the last, time she grabbed the first folder from a stack of a dozen just like it, off the corner of her desk. She had to forcibly keep her jaw shut. The first page of the report had a doddle of a heart encircling the initials _P.J. _and_ T.L._

"Did you do this?" she demanded, shoving the evidence in front of him.

"Clearly, the culprit was a woman. I'd put my money on Van Pelt."

She glared at him momentarily, before shutting the folder and grabbing another off the pile.

"So I guess it's _not_ a good time to ask for that day off then."

He topped off his request with a bright smile.

"Go," she huffed reluctantly.

"Really?"

"If it means getting you out of my hair, knock yourself out. Hell, take the entire week off."

"You can't possibly mean that. You love me too much not to have me around."

"Oh I beg to differ."

"I love you?" he pouted.

She stared at him with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered irritably.

"I mean it."

"No. No, you don't. Now get out before I change my mind and make you entertain Organized Crimes."

Smiling, he spread his arms above his head before making himself comfortable on her couch. She peered over at him with a look of disdain.

"What are you still doing here? You said you wanted the day off. Scram."

"The day is just beginning," he sighed happily. "Besides, you need me."

"Because I can't function without you?"

"Yes, exactly. See, you subconsciously need me around to get any paper work done because otherwise you would end up procrastinating all day by playing _Spider Solitaire_ instead."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly at his blatant, albeit astute, accusation.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Lisbon. Although, I have to say, that game is way too juvenile for a woman of your aptitude."

"And you're one to talk about juvenile behavior?"

He simply shot her an innocent grin as he tucked his hands beneath his head.

"Seriously, Jane, leave. It's your day off. Why not go and enjoy it?"

"I _am_ enjoying it."

"Don't be ridiculous. There are a million places I'd rather be."

"As if," he scoffed. "You're practically chained to your desk."

"That is _not_ true."

Her snappish comment caused him to sit back up. He hadn't meant to really upset her that much as he watched her fiddle with the pen in her hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She hazarded a glance at him, genuinely surprised by his sincerity.

"Sorry for what?" she asked with a nervous grin. "Because you're going to have to narrow down exactly…"

"You know what."

He had left the safety of her couch and now occupied the uncomfortable chair directly across from her. The intensity of his eyes was unnerving, causing her to look down at the blank page in front of her.

"So suddenly, I'm psychic?"

Her feeble attempt to laugh came out strangled. She was half expecting, half dreading him to call her out on her act and was already feeling the beginning of tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. To her surprise, he didn't. Instead, she felt the warmth of his palm brushing against the back of her hand and the feathery touch of his thumb running across her knuckles.

"I miss him," she admitted unexpectedly, after a long silence.

"I know."

Embarrassed by her blatant display of emotions, she tried to retract her hand, only to realize he had clasped her fingers tightly in his grasp, preventing her from pulling away.

"Jane…"

She tugged at her arm once more and was shocked when he lifted her hand to his face for closer inspection.

"I see you took my subtle suggestion to get that manicure you desperately needed. You go that lovely little place that opened down the street?"

"No," she mumbled petulantly.

Grinning widely from his successful deduction, he released her hand to wag a patronizing finger at her.

"Deny all you want Lisbon, my Spidey senses knows all."

"Then they should be on high alert for this pen to end up in your face."

"You wouldn't…"

The pen hit him square in the forehead with a substantial thwack that shocked even her. Covering her mouth, she stifled a laugh that was caused by the stunned expression on Jane's face.

"So much for those Spidey senses," she said.

"Owww," he moaned.

"Wimp."

He crossed his eyes in an attempt to assess the supposed damage she had inflicted.

"Oh suck it up."

Reaching out a hand, she gently examined his face, once again feeling uncomfortable being scrutinized by him.

"You're fine."

"See, you do wub me."

"Don't make me throw something heavier at you," she warned.

Pushing slightly away from her, he preemptively defended himself by haphazardly throwing his hands up in front of him.

"You should stop abusing your employees," he said through his shield.

"And you should stop annoying your employer. I have…"

"Yeah, yeah work, work and more work," he waved off dismissively. "I got it. And since I obviously can't sway you from your precious reports, can you at least let me make you some tea?"

She took an extended amount of time to answer.

"Fine."

"Excellent."

His face brightened as he clapped his hands together and hopped to his feet.

"Jane?"

He glanced down at her, smiling earnestly.

"Thank you."

He didn't reply, just barely nodded his head which caused him to grimace.

"Are you sure I don't have a gigantic bruise…"

He darted so fast out the door, she didn't even had a chance to rearm herself with a weapon of any kind. Shaking her head, she reopened the first file. She ran her fingers lightly down the page, pausing to trace the heart on the form as her gaze floated skyward.

"You better not have put him up to this, Sam."

Smiling to herself, she turned on her computer screen and started a new game of _Spider Solitaire_. The half full bottle of tequila, long forgotten.

* * *

**_Fin for now, Jello forever_**


End file.
